


Unwitting

by FleuretteFfoulkes



Category: The Scarlet Pimpernel - Baroness Orczy
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleuretteFfoulkes/pseuds/FleuretteFfoulkes
Summary: "Nnnnnnrrrph," said Chauvelin."I know what you're trying to ask," Andrew said. "You want to know if I intended for that note to fall into your hands."
Kudos: 4
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	Unwitting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the square "Accidental Hero" on my Trope Bingo card.

"Mmmph," said Chauvelin.

"You know, you're a hero, really," said Sir Andrew Ffoulkes, looming over him. "We couldn't have saved all of those people from the guillotine if it weren't for you."

"Mmmmmerk," Chauvelin snarled. Or at least, it had probably started out as a snarl on his side of the gag, but on the other side it sounded more like a whimper.

"We didn't even hear about the planned guillotinings until two days before they were supposed to happen," Andrew said. "I was in Paris, as you were, yourself, but Percy was back in London putting in an appearance at Lady Portarles' ball. It sounds as if it was a very nice ball; frankly I'm quite distressed to have missed it. I knew Percy could reach Argentat within days, but we'd need time to make a plan and pull it off, and I saw no way that we could do that in the time we had."

"Nnnnnnrrrph."

"I know what you're trying to ask," Andrew said, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms. "You want to know if I intended for that note to fall into your hands. The one that said that the Scarlet Pimpernel would be passing through Argentat a week hence. The one that, when you saw it, you rushed to Argentat—so fast that you got there only an hour after me, even though I'd left Paris at midnight and I assume you didn't find the note until seven or eight A.M. at the earliest. Yes, of course I intended for you to find the note. In fact, Percy didn't even know that he'd be passing through Argentat when I wrote it, because I only wrote my own note to him at the same time I wrote yours."

"Mmmmmmmmrgh." Chauvelin's eyes were wide with fury.

Andrew settled himself more comfortably against the wall, then continued. "I had hoped you would do exactly what you did do: postpone all the guillotinings because you needed the prisoners as bait for one of your overly-complicated plots to capture the Scarlet Pimpernel. You see, I knew, as you yourself know—if you would ever allow yourself to admit it, that is—that Percy is wise enough and quick-witted enough that it didn't matter if you set a trap for us. All that mattered was time, and you gave us all of that that we needed. So, thank you. Thank you, Citizen Chauvelin, for your unwitting heroism in this matter. We are all most grateful." Andrew bowed solemnly, then turned and opened the door to go out.

"Eeeeeeeerk!"

"What?" Andrew said over his shoulder. "Oh, Percy said for us to just leave you here. We could ship you back to Paris, but frankly all of our transportation's full up with the twenty people we just rescued from Argentat's prison, and we have enough to worry about without keeping you around any longer than we must. Enjoy your stay! I know this hut is quite out of the way, but I'm sure someone will wander by eventually."

The door closed. The jingle of a horse's harness and the clop of hooves signaled Sir Andrew's departure.

"Mmmmmrrrk eeeeeeeeeenk sssssssnnnnngh!" said Chauvelin.


End file.
